


Onlookers

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, CHAPTER 2 is VERY MATURE, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Season/Series 01, nothing explicit in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Luke and Reggie watch Alex and Willie make out and wish they hadn't.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 573





	1. Luke’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this idea and had to write! hope you enjoy!

"Okay, we'll grab your country song and head back to Julie." Luke said as he poofed to the upper part of the garage looking through their old stuff. 

Reggie appeared beside him, "If you kept it in your journal it wouldn't be lost right now,"

"Now it's my fault?" 

"Yeah, dude,"

"Just find it-"

"So, this is where you guys practice with the infamous Julie?" A voice, Willie's voice, came from below.

"Yeah," Alex's voice followed.

"Where are they? Julie and the guys?" Willie asked taking a seat on the couch. 

"They should be in Julie's room," Alex took a seat next to him. "Reggie is convinced a country artist plagiarized his country song, and Julie offered to Google search his lyrics,"

"Blake Shelton definitely stole my _Home is Where My Horse Is_ ," Reggie hissed. 

"Shhh," Luke hissed.

Willie laughed, "You have some weird friends,"

Alex laughed at that, but didn't say anything. Luke couldn't see Alex's face, because his back was facing them, but knew he was lost in Willie's dark eyes. Just as he can see that Willie is lost in other boy's. They stared at each other in complete silence for so long Luke was relieved that Reggie didn't say anything to blow their cover yet.

"Alex, I want to..." Willie's voice trailed off.

"Please," Alex breathed out.

Willie held Alex's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Willie opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss and Alex did the same.

"Luke they're kissing-"

Luke yanked on Reggie arm's, forcing him to lay on his stomach so they won't be spotted by Alex. The two boys peered between the bars onto the scene down below. 

Willie pulled back, "I wanted to do this since I met you,"

"Me too," Alex's voice was almost inaudible. 

The two boys leaned back into their kiss, hands grabbing at each other. 

"We should leave," Luke suggested.

"Yeah, we should," Reggie agreed.

Despite saying that neither of them moved. They couldn't take their eyes off the scene before them.

Will pushed Alex onto his back, straddling him, and ran his hands under the blond boy's shirt helping him take it off. Luke always knew Alex was toned from how his shirts fit, but has never seen his bare chest the same way he's seen Reggie's or the way they've seen him shirtless.

"Dude-"

"Shh, Reg,"

Willie pressed his mouth to Alex's neck, causing Alex to take a sharp intake of air, "You're so hot, Alex."

"Willie.." Alex whined.

"What's the matter, babe, tell me," Willie brushed Alex's hair out of his face.

"Don't stop," 

"Anything for you, Alex," Willie said before removing his own shirt. 

Alex's hands gently traced up and down Willie's abdomen, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," Willie ducked down caught Alex's lips, biting down onto his bottom lip. 

Alex moaned. Actually moaned, and Luke knew that's all he's ever going to hear when he looks at him for the next eternity, Luke turned to Reggie who looked like he was thinking the same thing. 

"We should turns things up a notch," Willie smirked. "If you're up to it,"

Alex nodded. 

Willie's fingers tugged on Alex's waistband.

"Luke, dude. We should go," Reggie gripped his arm tightly.

"Yup, uh huh, now. Now," Luke didn't wait for Reggie and left. 

He appeared in Julie's room followed shortly by Reggie.

"Where were you guys?" Julie asked. "I was about to follow you,"

"Good thing we came back, right Reggie?"

"Yeah," Reggie's voice sounded strangled. 

"So where's the song?" She questioned them both.

"We couldn't find it," Luke answered dismissively.

"You know what? Blake Shelton can keep it," Reggie added. "It was a rough draft anyway,"

"Are you two okay?" She looked from Luke to Reggie. 

"Yeah, more than okay," Luke assured her. 

She eyed him, "Okay. So where is Alex?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Reggie replied a little too quickly. 

"He's probably with Willie," Luke said, his mind going back to the garage. "But that's just a guess,"

"They're cute, aren't they?"

"Super," Reggie smiled tightly. 

"But enough about Alex," Luke said, desperate to change the subject. "Tell us about your day,"

"Sure, I guess. Flynn and I had a confrontation with Carrie for the third time this week..."


	2. Alex’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s POV ... it gets hella gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with ch2 by popular demand!! 
> 
> So who’s ready to sin??

"Alex, I want to..." Willie breathed out, watching him with with hungry eyes that kept flickering over to his lips. 

"Please," Alex breathed out. It was turn to stare at the other boy’s lips, wondering what they would feel like against his. 

He wouldn’t have to wonder much longer because Willie gently cupped Alex's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Alex had to try his damnest not to die a second time. 

Willie tongued his way into Alex ‘s mouth, and Alex happily welcomed it opening his own mouth in attempt to deepen the kiss. The drummer hummed happily at the sensation. Willie’s lips were soft and the blond couldn’t get enough. 

Willie pulled back, drawing a small whine from the blond’s throat. "I wanted to do this since I met you,"

"Me too," Alex replied, unable to say much else. 

Alex leaned forward igniting the fire once again. Willie’s hands squeezed at Alex’s sides while the taller boy pulled the other in closer. 

The skater laid Alex onto his back, and climbed atop of him wedging one knee between his legs. His weight sat comfortably on Alex’s thigh. Willie slid his hands under the blond boy's shirt and ran his thumbs over his nipples, massaging and flicking them until they hardened. Embarrassingly for Alex, it didn’t take much time for that to happen. 

After Willie’s success, he pulled Alex’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Grabbing the taller boys wrists in both of his hands, the brunette pinned both of Alex’s arms above his head. With a mischievous smirk stretching across his features, Willie began mouthing along the underside of Alex’s jaw and down his neck biting and sucking down to his collar bone. 

Alex couldn’t be bothered about bruising.. if he could still bruise that is, but that issue will have to wait until later. In the meantime he’s allowing himself to enjoy this. 

it wasn’t long until Willie’s mouth sucked in one of his nipples lightly biting down into it. Alex squirmed beneath him. He could tell the other boy enjoyed messing with him because his mouth kept alternating between biting and licking. 

Willie pulled away, looking directing into his lover’s eyes, "You’re so hot, Alex," 

"Willie.." Alex felt his face heat up. 

"What's the matter, babe, tell me," Willie brushed Alex's hair out of his face, and caressed his cheek with his free hand. 

"Don't stop," Alex pleaded, leaning into the other boy’s touch. 

"Anything for you, Alex," Willie said before releasing Alex’s hands in order to remove his own shirt. Alex licked his lips at the sight. Willie’s bare chest set his mind on fire, and he wanted a taste. 

Alex hands explored Willie's abdomen and chest, running his palms over every last bit of exposed skin "How did I get so lucky?"

In response the skater rolled his hips against Alex. “I'm the lucky one,"

Alex felt his breath hitch in his throat, Willie’s grinding was sending him to cloud nine, so much so he felt his own eyes flutter from pleasure. 

Willie reached down caught Alex's bottom lip, biting down onto it. Between the nonstop grinding of Willie’s hips and Alex’s lip caught in between of Willie’s teeth was too much for the blond to handle. 

Unable to hold it in much longer, Alex let out a moan directly into Willie’s mouth. The embarrassment was worth it just to feel the other ghost’s dick hardening against his thigh. 

It was Alex’s turn to smirk. 

"We should turns things up a notch," Willie suggested. "If you're up to it,"

Alex nodded eagerly. 

Just as Willie's fingers tugged on the waistline of the drummer’s jeans, Alex heard a rustling sound from above them. 

"What was that?" Alex asked, mostly to himself. 

"Well, there goes our audience," Willie replied nonchalantly, settling between Alex’s legs.   
  
Alex’s eyes widened, "What audience are-"

His question was cut off by Willie’s lips wrapping around his cock. Alex’s hands fisted at Willie’s hair in response, pulling hard. Which caused the other boy to pick up speed, sucking harder. His tongue hot and curling against Alex’s very hard shaft. 

Alex’s back arched with every bob of Willie’s head. “Willie... I can’t.. I’m almost...” 

Without much warning Alex climax shot down Willie’s throat. Alex’s chest was heaving, he looked down to Willie who smiled proudly. 

“You did so good, baby,” Willie praised sitting back on the couch. 

Alex couldn’t help but preen at his boyfriend’s words. Was Willie his boyfriend? Alex hoped so.

The blond slid tohis knees onto the garage floor and settled between Willie’s thighs. “Your turn,” 

"it’s okay, Alex," Willie smile down at him. "You don’t have to," 

"I want to, Willie," 

Alex pulled Willie’s hard uncircumcised dick out of his pants and slowly wrapped his lips around it. He started at the tip. Teasing it with small kitten like licks, and rolling his tongue around it like a lollipop.

"Alex,” The brunette panted. “Please...”

Alex’s small licks graduated into long strokes of his tongue, causing Willie to shudder. The taller boy started easing the rest of his boyfriend’s hard member his mouth, his teeth grazing the deeper it furthered in. 

Willie hissed from the sensation, and his hips bucked forward. Alex began to bob his head in a steady rhythm, in the similar fashion of what the Willie did to him. Alex looked up at Willie to find him already staring down at Alex with hooded eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Alex sped up. 

"Alex, I’m so close.. really close-" Willie’s 

Despite the warning, Alex was caught by surprise causing Willie to blow his load all over Alex’s face. 

Willie swiped his thumb across Alex’s face, collecting his cum. The pausing by Alex’s mouth, who happily opened it and sucked the cum right off.

"Fuck, man, you’re so beautiful," The skater used his shirt to wipe the rest off of Alex’s face. 

"So are you," 

Willie pulled his over to the couch where they laid facing each other with intertwined limbs.They laud there for a moment of silence before’s Alex’s mouth ruins it for them. 

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends?” Alex blurted out. 

"Do you want us to be?" The other ghost looked him in the eyes. 

"Yeah, I do," 

"Good, so do I," 

Alex lays there peacefully until he’s reminded of what Willie said earlier about an audience. 

"What did you mean by audience earlier?”

"You’re friends were watching us" Willie replied.   
  
Alex was completely red, "Oh my god," 

“Don’t worry they see anything," Willie assured him. 

"You knew and let them?" Alex squawked. 

"I wasn’t going to stop kissing you," Willie told. "I’ve already waited long enough. 

Alex wanted to be mad at Willie but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead of pressing another question, he lays his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

Boyfriend, Alex will never tire from saying that. 

Alex gently ran index finger over Willie’s exposed nipple, "I should give you one of my shirts,"

Willie hissed, "They’re sensitive," 

Alex pressed a soft kiss to the both of them, “Then I’m sorry," 

Willie opened his mouth to respond, but the garage door was opened wide by Julie followed by Luke and Reggie telling her not to go inside. 

She took one at them from their position on the couch, both shirtless and arms wrapped around one another. 

"Oh," 

Alex’s eyes turned to Julie, then Luke, and then Reggie. The guys had the audacity to look sheepish. 

"Tell me guys,” Willie sat up. "Did you enjoy the show?" 

"We’re sorry!" Reggie screamed before disappearing. 

"So sorry” Luke added before following Reggie. 

"No. You guys don’t," Alex grabbed his discarded shirt. “You guys are so dead. Again." 

Alex kissed Willie one last time before poofing away. 

“Kick their asses, baby!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
